Turnabout Band Camp
by Nr36
Summary: The high school marching band at James Madison High School receives quite a shock when they find the lifeless body of one of their best players in an instrument case. Much to their horror, the band director is framed for the murder and put on trial. Will Phoenix Wright be able to get an acquittal and find the real culprit?
1. Introduction

July 27, 7:00 A.M. James Madison High School, Band Room

All of the freshmen stood in a clump-like group, talking amongst themselves, while all the other high schoolers stood in another clump.

The band director looked at her new freshmen, and said, "Hello there! I hope you you excited! Today begins the start of a fantastic experience! My name is Bethany Andrews. You may have seen my sister, Adrian, on television in years past after being involved in a case."The freshmen muttered to themselves, curious.

"I am your band director! As most of you were in band last year, you probably remember how band works. But there are some new things you will need to learn this week and next week. First, let me introduce you to your Drum Majors."

Bethany pointed to two men, standing on either side of her.

She explained, "The guy on my left is Peter VanRoeckel. He is a senior this year. The man on my right is named Greg Hanson. He is a junior. Both of of the Drum Majors will help you this year. They will be conducting for you during our performances. And now, would you form lines by section?"

She guided all of the kids into lines, separating them into the sections of Flute, Clarinet, Trumpet, Mids, Trombones, Baritones, Lows, and Drumline.

Bethany continued, "Section leaders, form a small circle."

The section leaders did just as they were instructed.

"Very good. Now, freshmen, the first thing you will learn is the call to attention. Watch the section leaders carefully. When I clap my hands 4 times and say, 'Band ten hut', respond by pulling your right foot to your left, and standing up straight, and say, 'Attack!"

She clapped her hands 4 times, and said, "Band ten hut!"

In response, the section leaders all brought their right foot to their left, and yelled, "Attack!"

The freshmen then practiced doing it a few times. After that, Bethany announced, "And now, you will get to see who your section leader is!"

"Flutes, your section leader is Olivia Mazak. Clarinets, your section leader is Jordan Peterson. Trumpets, Harry Anderson. Mids, Reed Hoshaw. Trombones, Fred Ritter. Baritones and Lows, Amy Teig. Finally, Drumline's two section leaders are Dallas Harding and Bull Trier."

The freshmen all assembled into their sections. The other high schoolers joined them. Olivia remarked, "Don't forget that we are still important, despite being quiet!"

Jordan Peterson chatted it up with her section.

"As clarinets, our main job is to sound pretty. We are not designed to try and out blast the trumpets."

This seemed to make the two male clarinet players, one a sophomore and the other a freshman, to snarl under their breath. They wanted revenge _badly_ against the trumpets.

Greg Hanson yelled, "All right, clarinets! Now let's not sound like dying geese when playing!"

Harry told his section, "We are the heart of the band. We are supposed to play out and be awesome!"

Hoshaw sneered, "Look at us. We could wage a war with those trumpets if we tried."

Fred sighed, "Why are we stuck with playing the parts that are really not noticed?"

Amy agreed with him and said nothing. Dallas and Bull explained that because they tied in section leader try-outs, they both led the section.  
The rest of the day went on smoothly, and the kids got out of band camp at 3:00 in the afternoon. They really couldn't wait for what else band camp had in store for them later on.

July 29, 8:15 A.M. James Madison High School, Boy's Locker Room

Casey Bullard had walked into the locker room to get out all of his stuff out of his locker, which was Number 234. He twisted the lock right, then left, and finally back to the right again, which revealed his trumpet case, his "nail bag" (which was just a utility belt with clothespins attached) and his drill charts.

After collecting his things, he was about to leave the room, a bizarre odor caught his olfactory nerves' attention. It smelled like old pennies that had been left in a car for weeks. He looked towards the other section of the locker room, and the smell became stronger.

He walked closer, and found a tuba case lying near a few lockers. It reeked with the penny-like scent. In curiosity, he put his hands on the top. Now trembling with fear, he slowly undid the latch and pulled the sides apart. Inside did not lay a glistening, shiny tuba.

Instead, he found a young man. He was not moving at all, and his eyes were closed tightly. Blood was flowing from a small wound to the back of his head. The metallic odor of blood filled the air around him, causing him to choke and cough of the smell of bloodshed.

He burst out, "MY GOD! SOMEBODY CALL 9-1-1!"


	2. Disbelief

July 29, 11:00 A.M. Wright and Co. Law Offices

Phoenix sat in the lobby, reading through a somewhat thick, hardcover piece of literature. Maya walked over to him. She asked, "Nick, what are you reading?"

He replied, "My old high school year book. This one was from my freshman year, which was back in 2006."

The cover read: James Madison High School: 2006-2007.

She gasped, "You went there? Didn't they just start band camp this week?"

He answered, "I think so. I remember back to when we saw that parade in the middle of downtown last month? Didn't they announce that band camp took place in late July?"

Maya realized, "Oh! Now I remember..."

Phoenix thought, "I remember the days of the Mad Bomber all too well. The son of Shelly de Killer made a retired prosecutor become his accomplice and plant bombs all over the place. de Killer II also made a bullet train go into one of the District Court's courtrooms. But he was executed early this month for his crimes."

Pearl yelled from across the room, "Mr. Nick! What's all of this talk about band?"

He explained, "Well, band is a class where you play a musical instrument. Marching band is a variation of band in which you get into these fancy uniforms with hats and march on a football field at halftime."

The young Fey screamed, "That sounds really fun, Mr. Nick! Did you happen to do it while you were in school?"

Phoenix said, "Yes. I played the trombone. You know what! I have some pictures we took of the whole band at this one competition back when I was 15."

After disappearing into the filing cabinet for a minute or two, Phoenix returned with a large, almost foot long picture. He held it up for the Fey women to see. His finger came to rest on the middle-right part of the second riser. The lawyer explained, "This is me."

Maya took a good, in depth look at Phoenix, but she didn't see his spiky, black hair at all. She asked, "Nick, where's your hair?!"

He sighed, "You have to keep all of your hair in the hat, Maya, if you were in marching band, you would have to find a way to keep all of your hair in the hat."

She yelled, "So, Nick?! You don't look the same without those hair spikes!" The attorney agreed, despite having to remind the spirit medium of the rules involving hair once more.

Pearl suggested, "Let's go down and see what those people are doing, Mr. Nick! I want to see what goes on at band camp!"

Phoenix sighed, "OK."

But then, a loud bass drum hit hit all of their ears. A man shouted, "Don't miss this special edition of the 11:00 news, right here on the Ratchet Network!" A news theme played, and they rushed over to the television, which had probably been on for a while before the news broadcast aired.

A man announced, "Hello. I'm Harry Ratchet, and now comes some breaking news from Los Angeles! Bethany Andrews, a band director employed by James Madison high School has been arrested on charges of murder and false imprisonment after the dead body of a student was found in the men's locker room.

The student was identified as Reginald Simmons, a senior, and one of the best musicians the school district has ever seen. Ms. Andrews will be put on trial tomorrow for her charges."

Maya gasped, "Oh, boy. Now that's just insane."

Pearl insisted, "Mr. Nick, you've got to defend her in court! You're the best defense attorney ever!"

Phoenix agreed almost immediately. "I don't see why I shouldn't take the case. After all, I went to school there, and Bethany is probably innocent! No band director I know would kill one of their best students in cold blood!"

Maya gasped, "What are we waiting for? Let's get down to the Detention Center before some state attorney sees her!"


	3. Guard's Elegy

July 29, 11:12 A.M. Detention Center, Visitor's Room

Phoenix, Maya, and Pearl all took their seats on the public side of the 3 inch polycarbonate sheet. An officer was present on the other side. He asked, "Sir, why are you here?"

Phoenix explained, "I am Phoenix Wright. I am here to speak to a young woman by the name of Bethany Andrews."

The officer replied, "Oh! You mean that Bethany Andrews? The one that just got arrested on suspicions of murdering one of her owns students? She'll be out here right away."

The attorney thought, "That officer reminds me of Mike Meekins. He's just not goofy enough to be just like him, though."

After a 30 seconds wait, a young woman exited the door on the right side of the secure side of the room. After being unsecured from the handcuffs that rendered her defenseless, the officer allowed her to take a seat in the chair. After taking a seat, she began to scan those in front of her.

Maya and Pearl simply stared, while Phoenix lifted his head up and looked at her face. Bethany had a similar appearance to her sister, although having longer, brown hair and seemingly not having a preference to wear turtlenecks.

Her shirt was short-sleeved and was blue in color, which had a drawing of a staff with the letter names of the line notes on it. The shirt had a phrase that read "Empty Trash Before Dad Flips".

Phoenix asked, "Ms. Andrews?"

She turned her head towards him and sighed, "Yes? What is it? Why are you here?"

Maya explained, "We are here to ask you a few questions. Don't be alarmed. Nick is not a prosecutor." Bethany inquired, "What is he, then?"

"I am Phoenix Wright. I am a defense attorney."

Bethany yelled, "Phoenix Wright?! My sister told me all about you! She said you were a rather unique person." Phoenix asked, "That is somewhat true. I was wondering if you would allow me to defend you in court. After all, your charges are pretty strong for a band director."

Bethany answered, "I could use an attorney. Actually, I would like it if you would defend me." Maya continued, "All right. But before you go on trial, we're going to ask a you a few questions and investigate the scene." The attorney began, "First of all, what is band camp, exactly?"

"Band camp is a thing where all of the kids who are going to be in marching band all go and learn basic things like how to march in step and memorize their music. It starts at 8:00 in the morning, and runs until 11:00, then they have a two hour lunch break, they come back afterward, and go home at 3:00."

Pearl gasped, "6 hours of band every day for 5 days? That's hard!"

Bethany laughed, "Not exactly. But anyway, on the day when Reggie's body was found, I was doing what I was usually doing, but then Casey Bullard went into the boy's locker room and found a dead body. The police arrived, and began looking around. An hour later, they arrested me for Reggie's murder!"

Phoenix stated, "I hate to interrupt our chat, but we would like to investigate at the scene if we could. It could be very valuable to our case."

Bethany sighed, "All right. Go ahead, but be careful! Don't stir up the evidence by accident and get arrested, Mr. Wright!"

July 29, 11:31 A.M. James Madison High School, Band Room

Phoenix entered, and turned his head. There was a very large whiteboard in the front of the room, which had a staff drawn on it, along with a couple of complex notes that Phoenix didn't understand. The rear wall was covered with large, panelized mirrors, which were probably used to watch one's steps while marching.

An older teenager walked up to him. His hair was grey in color, and his blue eyes accented his outfit, a pair of cargo shorts and a white shirt. "The name is Dallas Harding; I am one of the leaders of drumline. I assume from the spikes in your hair that you are Phoenix Wright?"

"Yes. Dallas, would you mind informing me a little about the late Reggie Simmons?"

Dallas started off, "Well, Reggie was one of the most awesome trumpet players in all of this school's history. He could play seemingly any piece of music you could put in front of him. He got Division I+ ratings at Solo and Ensemble contests. He won the Best Marcher award at Angelfest as a freshman. It's just a shame that someone killed him."

Maya acted confused. "What is 'Angelfest', Dallas?"

He replied, "A contest between many schools around here. Every October, we go to Angel Stadium, which is around City of Angels Sr. High. We compete for trophies and have a really good time. It is amazing."

Phoenix prodded, "Was there anyone who had a grudge against Reggie?"

The section leader thought for a short moment and continued. "Well, no one really hated him or anything. The only people who had a little bit of dislike for him was Olivia Mazak's friend, Sybil."

Pearl gasped, "Who's Sybil?"

A voice from behind echoed, "Sybil Mackey."

Dallas asked, "Bull, what are you doing here?"

Bull answered, "Waiting for the stinking police to get out of the locker room so I can get my stuff out." Bull went on, "Sybil plays the trombone. She was jealous of Reggie because he was all handsome and nice, but wouldn't date her."

At that moment, a booming voice could be heard from down the hallway. "Hey, pal! This is a crime scene! I will arrest you if you try and enter the locker room!"

Maya groaned, "Aww... Gumshoe's already here."

Phoenix shook his head and muttered, "Well, he works for the police. He's here in minutes after the police are called. All we can really do now is head back to the law office and think of a defense strategy."


	4. All Rise

July 29, 3:45 P.M. District Court, Defendant Lobby No. 3

Phoenix stood and talked to himself. "Let's see. I know that Bethany is innocent. She just wouldn't kill somebody, let alone one of her own students. Also, Dallas seemed like a fan of me or something like that. But as I talked to him, I felt some shakiness and unease in his voice, as if he was hiding something."

Maya placed something in Phoenix's left hand. It was smooth and felt old and slightly worn. She reminded him, "Nick, you forgot to bring your magatama with you when we went to the scene. Take it."

Phoenix groaned, "That's right... it sounded like he was lying! Maybe I could have broken his Psyche-Locks if I had it on me!"

All of a sudden, Bethany walked up next to Maya.

She asked, "Mr. Wright, are you ready for this trial?"

Phoenix replied, "Well, not exactly. But I'll do my best. I have seen trials like this in the past, but unfortunately, they didn't end well for the defense. The evidence will decide your fate, but you don't need to worry. I have proof of your innocence!"

The bailiff asked, "Mr. Wright, it's time for the trial. Would you please enter the courtroom please?"

Pearl yelled, "All right, Mr. Nick! I hope you do well in the trial. Where should I go, anyway?"

Maya answered, "Go to the gallery and cheer us on. Sit where a lot of other people sit down, OK?"

July 29, 4:00 P.M. District Court, Courtroom No. 4

Phoenix took his spot on the side of the counsel bench closest to the judge. Maya stood behind him, attempting to spot Pearl among the hundreds of people who were watching the trial, but she simply couldn't track her down. The bailiff yelled, "All Rise!"

Everyone inside the court, spare the gallery, stood up promptly. "The District Court of California is now in session, with the Honorable Judge presiding. You may be seated. Today is July 29, 2019, and this trial is State of California vs. Bethany Andrews."

The gallery roared for a brief moment, and then the judge banged his gavel.

"The court is now in session for the trial of Bethany Andrews."

Phoenix said, "The defense is ready, Your Honor."

"And the prosecution?"

Heads turned toward the man standing at the prosecution's bench. He wore a red shirt, with beige dress pants. His brown hair was radiant; most the light that shone down on his hair was reflected."

"Your Honor, I am ready. I have one question for the defense, though."

Phoenix turned and responded to the somewhat aged voice. "Yes?" The man growled, "_¿Como se llama usted?_"

The defense attorney replied, "Um... what do you mean?"

The prosecutor roared, "Your name!"

"P-Phoenix Wright."

The man laughed, "Phoenix Wright? Ha ha ha! What a silly and outrageous name! I've heard of you before. I am Maximiliano Helado."

Phoenix sweated, "Mr. Ay-lah-do, can you quit with the weird talk already? I can't understand you."

"_¡Silencio!_" he bellowed. Enough of your nonsensical English talking! Now, Your Honor, can I give my opening statement?"

The judge sighed, "Mr. Helado, you may."

He continued, "Bethany Andrews is guilty of the murder of one of her own students. She killed him in cold blood! Reggie Simmons was found dead inside an instrument case in the locker room by Casey Bullard, a junior. Ms. Andrews motive was rather simple: she was tired of dealing with the victim being better than her music-wise, so she sniped him! And we have evidence to prove her guilt!"

The gallery roared even louder than at the start of the trial. The judge banged his gavel three times.

"Order! Order in the court!"

"Does the defense have any objections to the opening statement?"

Maya sighed to the spiky-haired lawyer, "Well, no, thanks to Detective Gumshoe preventing us from getting the evidence we needed."

Phoenix went on. "Your Honor, Mr. Helado may call his first witness."

Helado smirked, "Very well, then. I would like to call Victor Kudo to the stand. He discovered the body at 7:50 A.M, 25 minutes before Mr. Casey Bullard did."

Phoenix thought, "Seriously, though... why are you so cocky?"

Maya asked, "Nick, why is he calling a totally irrelevant witness to testify?!"

Bethany, who was seated to Phoenix's left, answered, "He was recently hired by the high school as a janitor. But Mr. Helado's argument is rather fishy to me." The ace attorney remarked, "Yeah. His argument is false, but it sounds legitimate to the gallery, at least."

Kudo rose and took he stand, and he was sworn in by the bailiff. Helado asked, "Mr. Kudo, could you please state your name and occupation?"

The miserly old man grumbled, "As you may know, I am Victor Kudo. I was born in 1951, in the Land of the Rising Sun. You see, I used to do kimono embroidery, but after I left Japan, my job fell to pieces. Recently, the people at that one high school hired me as a janitor."

Phoenix muttered, "I never figured that blue-hair would clean toilets for a living."

Maya giggled, "Maybe you would better off being a janitor than a defense attorney!"

He yelled, "Maya! Contrary to Pearl, I do not have a toilet-cleaning addiction!"

Helado waved his finger around in the air, displeased. "Mr. Kudo, stop telling us lore and give us some testimony, if you would!"

Kudo reached into his blue, raggedy kimono, where he pulled out a pouch of bird suet. Throwing chunks of suet all over the witness stand, he screamed, "Fine then! I'll give you the speech you so desperately want!"

He went on to say, "I was in the computer lab of the school, cleaning off the screens. Suddenly, I heard a loud sound. It sounded like a gunshot. Immediately, I ran into the boy's partition. Inside the room, I saw a boy lying next to a bathroom stall, dead!"

The judge clarified, "Any by 'boy', you mean the victim, Reggie Simmons?"

Kudo yelled, "Exactly!"

The judge continued, "Mr. Wright, you have my permission to Cross-Examine Mr. Kudo." Phoenix replied, "Yes, Your Honor." He thought, "Kudo... what secrets are you hiding from us?"

Kudo re-iterated, "I was in the computer lab of the school, cleaning off the screens. Suddenly, I heard a loud sound. It sounded like a gunshot. Immediately, I ran into the boy's partition."

Phoenix yelled, "Hold it!"

"Are you sure that you entered the boy's locker room, and didn't actually end up inside the girl's one instead?"

Helado interrupted, "_¡Objeción!_"

"Mr. Kudo did enter the boy's locker room! It states so in the police report!"

Phoenix thought while sweating, "A perverted old man like Kudo would enter the locker room of the opposite sex, though!"

"Inside the room, I saw a boy lying next to a bathroom stall, dead!"

Phoenix screamed, "Objection!" and pointed his finger at Kudo, his eyes glaring straight at his face. "Mr. Kudo, you allege that you saw the victim's body next to a bathroom stall, correct?"

The elderly man certified, "Of course. I saw him right there."

Phoenix smiled, "Mr. Kudo, you are highly mistaken." Kudo sheepishly repeated, "Mis... taken?"

The defense lawyer continued on, "Yes. The autopsy report notes that the body of the victim was found in an instrument case, not near a bathroom stall. So how do you explain this discrepancy?"

Kudo smirked, "Well, um..."

Helado blared, "_¡Objeción!_ Your Honor! The witness is merely confused! The placement of the body is irrelevant to the case at hand!" The judge shook his head side-to-side and answered, "Objection overruled. The placement of the body in this case is actually rather important."

Phoenix added, "If the body was moved since the murder, it could help determine who killed him!"

The judge swallowed and asked, "Mr. Kudo, could you please give your testimony again?"

Kudo, now breathing heavier than usual, testified, "OK. So I heard the gunshot, right? I turned my head around the area I was in, trying to locate where the gunshot came from. I then realized it came from the boy's locker room. I dashed inside. The kid was dead on the floor, and the principal arrived shortly afterwards."

The judge blinked and said, "All right. So that is what you saw. Mr. Wright, you may begin your Cross-Examination."

Phoenix smiled, "Gladly."

"OK. So I heard the gunshot, right? I turned my head around the area I was in, trying to locate where the gunshot came from. I then realized it came from the boy's locker room. I dashed inside. The kid was dead on the floor, and the principal arrived shortly afterwards."

Phoenix yelled, "Hold it!"

"Your Honor, Mr. Kudo is, again, mistaken."

"_¡Alto ahí!_"

"Mr. Wright, care to explain your logic? What, pray tell, is wrong with my witness?"

The defense attorney explained, "Mr. Kudo claimed to have 'contacted the principal' after his discovery of the body. But who is this principal we speak of?"

Kudo elaborated, "The leader of the school. His name is Gregory Watson. He is a rather tight-fisted fellow. Very strict and pressing."

The judge suggested, "Maybe he should be called to testify."

Helado sighed, "I'll think about it. In fact, let's call him up, and he'll be here in a few minutes."

The judge raised his gavel and announced, "There will now be a five minute recess to allow Mr. Watson to arrive. Court is now in recess!" He banged his gavel.


	5. Fire!

July 29, 4:25 P.M. District Court, Courtroom No. 4

The judge banged his gavel. "Court will now reconvene for the trial of Bethany Andrews. Mr. Helado, is the witness prepared to testify?"

Helado sighed, "Well, there's _un problema_, Your Honor."

The judge's eyes widened slightly and he glared at the prosecutor.

"What exactly is the issue here, Mr. Helado? Is the witness unable to testify? Or has the cat simply got your tongue?"

Helado scratched his head and answered, "Mr. Watson is at the press conference in the Prosecutor's Office."

Phoenix lashed out, "And why would that be?!"

"It seems that you haven't read the case report as delicately as you should've. It states here that Mr. Watson is also a prosecutor, in addition to a high school principal. I can have a link to the conference if you so desire."

The judge excitedly urged, "Bring it up now!"

Helado extended his right arm and removed a remote from his pocket. From there, he pressed a button and a screen came down on the back courtroom wall. A projector also slid into position, and displayed a live video feed of the conference. Phoenix sweated, realizing that Helado was one of the most arrogant prosecutors he had ever faced.

The principal stood behind a wooden podium that read: LOS ANGELES PROSECUTOR'S OFFICE. Lana Skye stood proud and tall off to the side, with a smile on her face. A few television camera zoomed in on Mr. Watson. He rattled off, "Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen."

The crowd cheered, and Phoenix's head found itself between his arms and hands in disgust, frustration and confusion. The attorney grumbled, "Why in the hell would the Prosecutor's Office even hold a press conference in the first place?"

Mr. Watson continued, "I would like to elaborate on a tragedy that has recently occurred. Today, one of our best band students, Reggie Simmons, was tragically killed by the bullets of a shooter."

The crowd went into complete silence. Every person inside the vicinity became extremely quiet and stared at Watson, who was now sweating and highly nervous. "It is at a loss to the school district as to why he was shot. All we know is that whoever did it did it in cold blood and performed the act out of jeal-"

A loud sound broke the mourning silence of the crowd. It sounded almost like a loud cracking noise. Phoenix jumped in shock, scrambling to figure out what the sound was. Almost immediately, the camera focused in on Mr. Watson. He was silent, with his mouth stuck open in the exact position it was when he said the word "jealousy". The majority of the right side of his face had been completely detached.

Thick red blood started to spurt out of the side of his head, and the audience gasped in cries of fear and confusion. Watson's eyes rolled into the back of his head, and then he began to wobble like an old man, attempting to get up on his feet, but he slipped and fell down, and his head slammed against the podium.

Lana Skye couldn't just stand stand there and watch him bleed out.

She yelled, "Mr. Watson has been shot! He just took a bullet or something to the right side of his face! Get the police here immediately! We need to catch the person behind this shady, heinous crime!"

Helado was sweating profusely, and his hand were trembling very quickly. He yelled, "_Que horrible_!"

The judge asked, "Mr. Helado, would you like to call another witness? I mean, it is very horrible that Mr. Watson had an attempted assassination."

Helado replied, "Mainly, I want to wait for further news until Mr. Watson is either proven to be dead or is hospitalized, and then we can proceed."

The judge replied, "Very well. We will have a recess of indefinite length until further news about Mr. Watson is found. Court is now in recess!"


	6. Physics

July 29, 7:11 P.M. District Court, Defendant Lobby No. 3

Phoenix sat down on one of the leather couches placed along the back wall of the hallway. He sighed in anger and boredom, wondering when they would announce the death or survival of Mr. Watson. Maya was asleep in the middle of the floor, and Bethany was pacing nervously. Pearl was likely still sitting in the gallery, waiting for the court to reconvene.

Just as the defense attorney was about to drop dead in complete boredom, the intercom switched on.

A voice announced, "This just in. Gregory Watson has undergone surgery to remove the bullets from his face and neck. He has been placed in intensive care, but may not survive the night."

Maya immediately sprang up onto her feet, almost tripping over her sandals in the process. She asked, "Nick, aren't we supposed to head back into the courtroom about now?"

He answered, "Of course! Didn't they say to 'come back into the courtroom after an update on Mr. Watson was made'?"

Bethany added, "I surely hope that Mr. Helado didn't come up with some new strategy to find me guilty during the recess."

Maya giggled, "You'll be fine! Mr. Helado is nothing more than a tiger in a cage. He'll just scream and yell some Spanish at us and threaten us, but nothing will happen."

July 29, 7:15 P.M. District Court, Courtroom No. 4

Upon entering the courtroom, Phoenix shakily took his position and waited. A minute later, the judge slowly picked up his gavel and let gravity do the rest.

He announced, "The court will now reconvene for the trial of Ms. Bethany Andrews. Mr. Helado, who is your next witness? Considering Mr. Watson will be in the hospital for the next few weeks, I would choose your witness carefully."

"_Sí_, I will choose carefully. In fact, I may have just made up my mind. I would like to call Dick Gumshoe to the stand."

The judge asked, "Are you sure? After all, I don't feel like you really took your-"

Helado pounded his hands against the counsel bench and bellowed, _"¡Silencio!"_

"I have made up my mind. Get him on the stand... _ahora_!"

His Honor sweated, "_¡No hablo mucho español, Sr. Helado!_"

Helado muttered, "Fuck him."

Just when a battle between prosecutor and judge was about to occur, the nervous detective mounted the stand and yelled, "Prosecutor! I'm present!"

Helado collapsed to his knees and gasped, "Thank God Almighty! It's about time you're gotten here, Detective!"

Gumshoe smirked, "Well, it was only a two minute drive from my mansion."

Phoenix sighed, "Well, he did deserve it, at least. He nearly got killed 4 times by the Mad Bomber during the investigation."

The judge proceeded, "The court would be thrilled to hear your testimony. Would you please tell us what you discovered about the scene?"

Gumshoe went on, "We analyzed the area around where the body was found. I saw that he had two large bullet wounds to his head, and blood was everywhere! Congealed blood was all over the inside of the case and around the floor! It made me sick! We also located a rifle in a nearby bathroom stall. This shows that Ms. Andrews shot and killed Reggie Simmons!"

Helado noted, "According to the autopsy report, the bullets that were fired were .75 caliber. They were rather large bullets, as was the barrel of the rifle used to fire them. I do know for a fact that it is highly unlikely that anyone under the age of 25 would have such a gun in their house. Therefore, the prosecution asserts that the rifle was the murder weapon."

Helado grinned and crossed his arms.

Phoenix groaned, "Could this case get any worse for me?! It looks like Bethany did Reggie after all..."

Maya whispered, "Nick! Don't give up yet! Maybe there is a contradiction in his testimony, or maybe your could disprove his statements!"

The attorney thought, "So maybe I should ask not, 'Did Bethany really kill Reggie?' and rather, 'Why couldn't Bethany kill Reggie?'"

An imaginary lightbulb lit up in Phoenix's head. "M-Maybe I can do it, Maya!"

He said to the judge, "I will now begin my Cross-Examination." His Honor smiled and let him proceed.

Gumshoe repeated, "We analyzed the area around where the body was found."

Phoenix yelled, "Hold it!"

"By 'analyzed', you mean you searched the area and looked around for evidence?"

Gumshoe laughed, "Of course, pal! What else would we be doing? When we got there..."

"I saw that he had two large bullet wounds to his head, and blood was everywhere!"

The defense attorney yelled, "Hold it!"

"If blood was indeed, 'everywhere', as you say, then you probably got some blood on your trenchcoat and hands, didn't you?"

Gumshoe replied, "I got a little blood on my hands, but I washed them afterwards. If you were to test the blood, it would be Mr. Simmons' blood. It was a pretty disturbing sight, to say the least..."

"Congealed blood was all over the inside of the case and around the floor! It made me sick!"

Phoenix roared, "Hold it!"

"Did the blood make you nauseous, or did it literally make you sick?"

Gumshoe answered, "It made me a little queasy and light-headed. I mean, if you see a teenager in front of you, all covered in blood..."

Helado exploded, _"¡Silencio!"_

"Detective, on with your testimony. It is a little too morbid to be discussing the sight of the deceased at this time."

Gumshoe sighed, "Yes, sir."

"We also located a rifle in a nearby bathroom stall. This shows that Ms. Andrews shot and killed Reggie Simmons!"

Phoenix raised his hand in the air and screamed, "Hold it!"

"Detective, how are you sure that the rifle was used to kill Mr. Simmons?"

Gumshoe sweated, "Well, isn't it obvious?! The bullets were the same size as the rifle barrel! That proves that Ms. Andrews killed him!"

Helado interrupted, _"¡No del todo!"_

The prosecutor slammed his clenched hands down forcefully on the counsel bench.

"Detective, just because the bullets and the supposed murder weapon match up does not indicate it was used to kill! Did the police take ballistic markings?"

Gumshoe proudly replied, "Yes! In fact, I would like to submit it as evidence!"

He took out a small package labeled EVIDENCE and handed the evidence to the bailiff, who passed it up to the judge. The judge said, "It seems the ballistic markings do match. Detective, please add this find to your testimony!"

"Because the bullets match the gun's ballistic markings, it shows that only this gun could have been used to kill the victim!"

Phoenix screamed, "Objection!" and pointed his finger at Detective Gumshoe. He asked, "Detective, do you continue to assert that Mr. Simmons was killed by the bullets found at the scene?"

Gumshoe answered, "Of course! There were no other injuries, so that proves he was killed by the gun!"

The defense attorney continued, "But take a look at the autopsy report, Detective. Don't you see the X-ray taken of the victim's head?"

"Well, yes! What's wrong with it?"

Phoenix smirked, "If you look all over this scan, no bullets can be seen. That is very odd, considering that you allege he was killed by the rifle. The X-ray suggests that the shots went clear through his brain, all the way to the other side and out his head, which is very uncharacteristic of rifles. Most rifles couldn't do that, even if the shots were fired from point-blank range."

Phoenix asked, "So, Detective... how did the bullets end up in his skull?"

Gumshoe was taken aback by this, and a look a shock hit him. "Gaaaah! I-It can't be!" The court gallery erupted into raucous chatter, followed by three gavel hits from the judge's bench.

"Order! Order in the court! Detective, could you please elaborate to the court how these bullets ended up in Mr. Simmons?" The now extremely nervous detective shook and sheepishly replied, "I don't know how to put it, Your Honor!" Helado took and angry stance and his mouth moved, as if he was enunciating a Spanish profanity.

Maya smiled, "Great job, Nick! I think you've shown Detective the realities of this case!"

Phoenix asked, "Well, it's part of me proving Bethany's innocence and showing the validity of my points!" The attorney went on, "Detective, could I see the photographs that the department took of Mr. Simmons' head?"

Gumshoe answered, "Sure, pal. But I must warn you; they are pretty graphic."

Phoenix held the images in his hands. He saw an image of Reggie laying on his side, with the bullet wound to his temporal lobe in the center. In the middle of the hole, a golden bullet resided.

Phoenix resumed, "Your Honor, may I propose the bullets got inside of his head?"

The judge replied, "Sure. What exactly shows that he was not killed by the bullets found in his head, though?"

The ace attorney yelled, "Take that!"

"Your Honor, the bullet that you can see in this photograph is a shiny gold color, and does not appear to have been fired from a gun. After Mr. Simmons was dead, the killer took the bullets they fired, and simply placed the rifle bullets in the holes to mess up the police! The rifle was simply a red herring!"

Gumshoe's face turned from nervousness to complete despair. "Whaaaaaaaaaaat?! You mean that we messed up again? Darn it!"

The judge frowned, "Mr. Wright is certainly right. I would enjoy it if the police would conduct more tests and get back on track with this case. In the meantime, we will call some students to testify."

At that, Detective Gumshoe took off to alert the cavalry.


	7. Curly Hair and Twisted Lies

July 29, 7:29 P.M. District Court, Courtroom No. 4

The judge sighed, "Mr. Helado, are there any students in particular that you would like to call to the stand?"

The prosecutor replied, "_Sí_. One student out of the 74 in the marching band seems to want to testify eagerly. She claims that she can prove the defendant's guilt immediately."

The judge asked, "Are you sure, Mr. Helado? I mean, witness's claims aren't always true, you know."

Helado scoffed, "Your Honor, I affirm the witness's decision to testify. Bailiff! Please bring Olivia Mazak to the stand!"

Maya whispered, "Olivia Mazak? What is she thinking? She doesn't believe Bethany is innocent?"

Phoenix answered, "No. She even states she has 'incriminating evidence' to prove her guilt! I'll really have to Cross-Examine her well. But why would she doubt her band director, even when she is a section leader?"

By the time Phoenix was debating with himself about what to do, Mazak had already taken the witness stand. She smiled at Phoenix, her dark brown wavy hair reflecting most of the incandescent lighting from above, making her hair look radiant and made it hard to look at her straight without squinting.

Helado was unfazed by the glare. All he seemed to care about was that he had a witness.

He asked, "Ms. Mazak, I have heard that you have evidence that could prove Ms. Andrews' involvement in the crime." Mazak giggled, "Well, yes. Now, could I please give my testimony, Mr. Helado?"

The prosecutor replied, "Yes. Please, if you will, tell us what you saw on the day of the murder."

"It was around 8:15 that morning, and I was out on the football field chatting with some members of my section. Suddenly, Casey Bullard ran out of the school through the doors. He screamed, 'I found Reggie in the bathroom unconscious!' I immediately called 9-1-1, but when they arrived, it was too late. Reggie was already dead, and his heart had stopped."

The judge sighed, "It sounds plausible that you called 9-1-1 out of shock and not out of heroics, am I correct?"

Helado grunted, "Your Honor, the phone transcript of Ms. Mazak's 9-1-1 call shows that she was indeed on the line with the dispatcher."

The judge continued, "Mr. Wright, you may being your Cross-Examination." The attorney replied, "Yes, Your Honor."

"It was around 8:15 that morning, and I was out on the football field chatting with some members of my section. Suddenly, Casey Bullard ran out of the school through the doors. He screamed, 'I found Reggie in the bathroom unconscious!' I immediately called 9-1-1, but when they arrived, it was too late."

Phoenix yelled, "Hold it!"

"What do you mean by 'too late'?"

Mazak explained, "His heart had already stopped beating. Likely, he was killed instantly when the bullets entered his skull. We won't know for sure how he died, but..."

"Reggie was already dead, and his heart had stopped."

Phoenix screamed, "Objection!"

"Ms. Mazak, you stated that the victim was dead when the paramedics arrived on the scene. Do you continue to assert your claim?"

"Yeah, I do! Was he alive?"

The defense lawyer slammed his hands down on the counsel bench. "Actually, you had it all wrong. Your testimony contradicts the autopsy report. It shows that Mr. Simmons died at around 11:00 A.M. There is no way that the paramedics could have declared a living person 'dead on the scene'!"

Helado interrupted, _"¡Objeción!"_

"Your Honor, the paramedics made an error! They declared Mr. Simmons dead erroneously!"

The judge shook his head and muttered, "Objection overruled. I am sure that the paramedics did all they could and he was indeed alive when they arrived on scene. As for you, Ms. Mazak... could you please give your testimony again?"

Mazak took a slight pause and said, "I was out on the field when the paramedics arrived. Within minutes, they had Reggie on a stretcher and were taking him out of the school. They told us that a helicopter was going to to land in the football field so they could take him out to a trauma center. Before they took him away, I looked at his head. It was covered with crimson blood!"

The judge agreed, "Ms. Mazak, your testimony now sounds more reasonable. I believe we could accept this as evidence if Mr. Wright can not find any contradictions." Mazak smiled happily.

Phoenix thought, "As usual, Ms. Mazak has that smiley façade that young girls put on in court. I'm going to have to at least try to prove her as being unreliable." He asked, "Your Honor, may I Cross-Examine the witness?" The judge answered, "As usual."

"I was out on the field when the paramedics arrived. Within minutes, they had Reggie on a stretcher and were taking him out of the school. They told us that a helicopter was going to to land in the football field so they could take him out to a trauma center. Before they took him away, I looked at his head. It was covered with crimson blood!"

Phoenix yelled, "Hold it!"

"So his head was covered with blood? That sounds like it matches up with the autopsy report, and the testimony of Detective Gumshoe." Mazak smirked, "Of course, Mr. Wright. What about it?" The attorney thought, "Why did you even have the nerve to look at him?!"

To avoid offending both court and witness, he inquired, "Could you provide more detail about his head? Specifically, was he not breathing?"

Helado bellowed, "_¡Silencio!"_ "Mr. Hedgehog Head, I do not believe that debating about the state of life the victim was in at the time of the incident is relevant to the case!"

His Honor agreed with Helado. "Objection sustained. Mr. Wright, the autopsy states that the victim was alive during his transport to the hospital." Phoenix groaned to himself, "Whoops. Better not do that again!" Mazak resumed, "On the day of the incident..."

"I was out on the field when the paramedics arrived. Within minutes, they had Reggie on a stretcher and were taking him out of the school. They told us that a helicopter was going to to land in the football field so they could take him out to a trauma center."

The defense attorney screamed, "Objection!" and pointed his finger at the witness.

He asked, "Are you sure that a helicopter was at the scene to take Mr. Simmons to a trauma center?" Mazak sighed, "What is with you and your doubts? Of course there was a helicopter!"

Phoenix slammed his hands down forcefully. "There was no need for a helicopter. The hospital's papers note that Reggie was transported by ambulance to the trauma center! In fact, Ms. Mazak... why is your testimony so inconsistent with the facts?"

She jumped a little into the air in shock and yelled, "Yipes!"

The members of the court gallery began to discuss amongst themselves about the contradiction, but three strikes of the judge's gavel stopped the conversation dead in its tracks.

"Order! Order in the court!"

His eyes focused on the witness. "Ms. Mazak," he groaned, "Myself, the counsel, and all of the members of this court would prefer for you to deliver an accurate and true testimony. Remember, perjury is a serious crime." She said, "Yes, Your Honor."

"On the day Reggie was murdered, I was doing my duties as a section leader, as usual. I was standing there, talking to my section about the importance of counting time. That was when Casey Bullard came tearing out of the school, terrified! To his horror, he had found a body... the body of Reggie Simmons!"

The judge grumbled, "Ms. Mazak, your testimony hopefully does not contain any further contradictions of fact. With that said, Mr. Wright, you may begin your Cross-Examination." Phoenix thought, "Time to bring the truth to light... for Bethany, and for Reggie!"

"On the day Reggie was murdered, I was doing my duties as a section leader, as usual. I was standing there, talking to my section about the importance of counting time. That was when Casey Bullard came tearing out of the school, terrified! To his horror, he had found a body... the body of Reggie Simmons!"

The defense attorney screamed, "Objection!" He asked, "Again, Ms. Mazak, must I ask you this: are you completely sure that the victim was dead when he was found in the locker room?" She yelled, "I-I'm sure of it! Reggie was as dead as dead could be! His eyes were shut, and blood coated the floor!"

Phoenix slammed his hands against the counsel bench. "Once again, there are fallacies throughout your testimony. First of all, Reggie was still alive when he was found; the second problem was that even though you were told to call 9-1-1..." He pointed his finger at her.

"You never saw the body for yourself!"

The gallery roared very loudly, and the judge found it hard to regain control of the courtroom. "Order! Order in the court! ORDER!" He angrily announced, "Ms. Mazak, I would like an explanation. Why exactly doesn't your testimony match up? Would you please care to elaborate?" Phoenix pointed his finger once again and asked, "It's time for the truth, not your conjecture!"

Mazak screamed, "W-Well, you see... on that... day... I, um... I know that Reggie was dead... and I was s-sure of..." In desperation, the section leader tore at her hair ripping it out in shreds and screaming like a wolf howling at midnight.

"Graaaaaaah!"

Her eyes bloodshot and nails extended, she sighed, "She... she didn't do it!" Phoenix asked, "She?" Mazak sobbed, "Yes... Ms. Andrews didn't do it! I never saw her go in there, and I don't know anything what happened to Reggie until I heard Casey yell!"

Helado scowled and stared at the defense attorney, who was now smiling. The prosecutor once again uttered a vulgar Spanish utterance. The judge resumed, "Mr. Helado, if you would like to call another witness, you..." The now-furious prosecutor exploded, _"¡Silencio!"_

"_No hay necesidad _for us to continue to prosecuting Ms. Andrews if there is no incriminating evidence. Perhaps she really did not commit the murder. Maybe she was falsely accused, and another person is responsible. Until the facts line up and I have a somewhat valid case, I refuse to stand at this insultance of a trial."

Maya said, "Well, at least Mr. Helado has a valid point."

Phoenix asked, "Your Honor, since the prosecution refuses to proceed with their case, I believe it is time for a verdict to be delivered for the defendant, Ms. Andrews."

The judge continued, "I suppose, Mr. Wright. If that is so, then I have decided my verdict. This court finds the defendant, Ms. Bethany Andrews..."

"Not Guilty."

Confetti rained down from above, and Phoenix, Maya, and Bethany all jumped up and down in excitement, while Mr. Helado simply stood and kept his face of content.

"This court is now adjourned!"


End file.
